The Way It Was
by BlueIceStone
Summary: Kagome's acting different and Inuyasha wants to know why. Find out what Inuyashs does to get Kagome to talk. What's Kagome's big secret?


Discliamer: sadly I do not own Inuyasha. Though a girl can dream right

* * *

**The Way It Was**

It's been going on for almost three months now.

She wont talk to me. I know there something wrong but she's not telling me. And every time I ask her we end up fighting. It's killing me that she wont talk to me.

Kagome, what's going on?

Do you not love me anymore?

I hear our bathroom door open and see her step out with just her robe on. _Fucking gorgeous\. _I feel a certain burring in my loins when I imagine her soft almost silk like skin touching mine.

Fuck! Three months. How did we go from having mind-blowing, knee-dropping, earth-shattering sex, everyday, to not even touching for three months.

My whole body aches. It _aches_ to just hold her a few short seconds.

I'm very aware that my eyes haven't left her body since she exit the bathroom and began to put on her pj's. Damn Kagome, I miss you so much. I miss _us._

"Inuyasha, why are you just staring at me?" her voice is soft and shaky.

I'm staring at you because you beautiful and I love you more then I love myself. I'm starting at you because I want to make everything better. I want you to be happy; I want this growing distance between us to end.

I could say some corny shit like that and have her give me one of her soft smiles, but instead I go for…

"Because I want too wench."

She glares at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said wench!?

"Well stop it! I don't like it when you look at me like that."

What the hell? Two years we've been dating. _Two!_ and not once has she ever told me not to look at her. Kagome, what's going on with you?

"What the fucks your problem, Kagome?" please just tell me, so I can fix it!

"Ugh! Do you always have to use such bad language, Inuyasha?"

"Damn it women, just answer my question. What's wrong with you?"

Is it me? Am I the problem, Kagome?

"Its nothing Inuyasha. You're just over reacting."

Overreacting? Three months, three long fucking months you've been acting this way, and I'm _overreacting! _What the hell?

"I don't have time for this shit Kagome. Tell me now!" I demand. She turns away from me and start heading for our bedroom door. I jump out our bed and run after her. I'll be damned if I let her walk away this time. I grab her upper arm before she even walks out our bedroom.

"Let go of me!" she cries out. To hell I will!

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong!" I look into her eyes while letting my grip loosen on her arm. Please, I need to fix this. Let me help you Kagome.

"What's going on with you?" even I can hear the desperateness echo in my voice.

"Please Inuyasha, just let it go." she sounds just as weak and desperate as I do.

These three months have been affecting her too.

Then why Kagome?

Why not just tell me, so we can fix this?

Those big brown eyes that I always seem to fall into look up into my golden-yellowish ones. And I can see she trying to hide something from me.

A _secret_? Since when do we keep secrets from each other, Kagome?

You've always told me what was on your mind. You never use to try and keep things from me.

Do you not love me anymore? Are you sick of me?

I need to know.

"Why wont you just fucking tell me what's going on with you?" I yell at her. It hurts. Gods, it hurts so much. Just tell me and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make it better, Kagome.

"There nothing fucking wrong. Get that through your thick skull you idiot." she yells back at me. "I'm tired, Inuyasha. I'm just tired."

My heartbreaks.

"Fine, I'll let it go." I leave her standing in front of our bedroom door and get back into our bed.

Tonight I wont be getting any sleep. Some how I have to make this better.

**The Next Day**

"And you're sure Sango going to be able to get her to come here?" I ask the man I consider my best friend, Miroku. We're at a little club called 'Kisses.' It is small and too crowed. Perfect for what I have planned.

"Yes, Yes. Sango has got everything under control." he reassures me.

Thank the heavens. This is my last chance to let Kagome know how I feel.

"So tell me again, why are you doing this." Miroku asks.

"Because, lately all me and Kagome do is argue and I need her to know how its affecting me." I tell him.

"What seem to be the problem?"

"I'm don't know. She's being distant. She wont even let me touch her. If my hands just barely stroke her ass, she flips out. She starting to make me feel like you."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" I give him a look. Yea right!

"So, just out of curiosity, how does that feel?" Miroku asks.

"How does what feel?"

"Not having sex for three months. I can't imagine what I would do if my Sango just stop waning t have sex!"

For the first time in my life, I was actually jealous of my best friend. I wanted to wipe that damn grin off his face and beat him to a bloody pulp. It's just not fair. He will never understand what I'm going through because his women is just as much of a pervert as he is. Honestly, they deserve each other.

The sad thing is, I wish it was just the sex I was missing. But it wasn't. I miss her; I miss Kagome. It's like she building a wall around her just to keep me out.

What is it you hiding love?

"So are you going to answer my question?" Miroku nags.

"Shut the fuck up Miroku, before I remove your manhood and show you exactly what it feels like."

Miroku covers private part. "Ouch! Okay, okay. I'll shut up. So what's the plan again?" he asks.

I sigh. Gods, he can really be slow at times.

"It's simple. As soon as the girls are inside the club, you go and tell the DJ to announce me. I'll go on the stage and sing the damn song and the hopefully Kagome will tell me what's wrong. Got it?"

"Yup. Just one more thing."

"What." I ask.

"The girls are here." I turn to look at the club's entrance and sure enough Kagome and Sango were standing there, looking for somewhere to sit.

I pop Miroku on the back of his head. "What the hell are you waiting for, idiot!"

"Oh, right!"

Please, God, Buddha, Kami, whatever you want to call him, please just let this work.

I need this work. It's now or never.

"Umm, listen up everybody." I hear the DJ voice over the intercom. "We have somebody that want to sing a song for you. He goes by the name Inuyasha."

At the sound of my name I get up and walk on to the stage. The crowd is clapping and cheering me on, but I pay attention to them. I'm looking into Kagome's deep brown eyes, silently praying that this will work.

"I dedicated this song to the women, I hope soon, to call my wife."

The soft beat begins and I start to sing….

(What happened to the day we were in love?)  
(I wanna go back to the way it was)

_(Verse one)  
_Lately, you and me aint talking much lately  
And the way you act is driving me crazy  
Cuz something's wrong  
Talk to me. What going on?  
Nothing. Everytime I ask what's up you say its nothing  
But baby I can tell you're fronting  
Somethings on your mind  
But you're acting like everythings alright, so why?

_(Hook)_  
So why do you keep on pretending, that everything is still okay?  
Don't you still want the happy ending? Don't you still want to be with me?

_(Chorus)_  
What happened to the days we were in love? When nothing came between the two of us  
I wanna go back to the way it was  
Why can't we go back to the way it was?  
Do you remember when we were still friends? Now every other day's another argument.  
I wanna go back to the way it was  
Why can't we go back to the way it was?

_(Verse Two)  
_  
Slowly, without you here I'm dying so slowly  
And I need you near cuz no one else knows me  
Not the way you do  
And I can't breathe without you here  
(Its obvious I need you)  
And you need me  
(What are we gonna do?)  
So baby why can't we...  
(Why can't we work it out?)  
Isn't that what love's about?

_(Hook)_  
So why do you keep on pretending, that everything is still okay?  
Don't you still want the happy ending? Don't you still want to be with me?

_(Chorus)_  
What happened to the days we were in love? When nothing came between the two of us  
I wanna go back to the way it was  
Why can't we go back to the way it was?  
Do you remember when we were still friends? Now every other day's another argument.  
I wanna go back to the way it was  
Why can't we go back to the way it was?

_(Bridge)  
_I'm tired (I'm sick and tired of fighting)  
And inside (I'm dying)  
I wanna do (Right by you)  
By you (Girl what I'm saying is true)  
I can't take losing you  
Can we go back?

_(Chorus 2X)_  
What happened to the days we were in love? When nothing came between the two of us  
I wanna go back to the way it was  
Why can't we go back to the way it was?  
Do you remember when we were still friends? Now every other day's another argument.  
I wanna go back to the way it was  
Why can't we go back to the way it was?

"I love you Kagome."

She's crying now. No, don't cry. I never wanted you to cry. I walk off the stage and walk straight to the women that hold my heart..

As soon as I'm a few feet away, Kagome runs into my arms. I hold on to her with everything I am. Its been so long since we've been this close.

I know everyone's watching us, but who gives a fuck. The only person I'm worried about is this beautiful women I'm hold in my arms.

"Please Kagome, tell me what's wrong." I whisper. She's still crying, with her head buried deep in my shirt.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I never knew. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm so sorry."

You don't have to apologize Kagome. It makes me feel like an ass when you apologizes.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" I whimper when she starts to move away from me.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." she replies softly.

Mad? How could I ever be mad at you, Kagome.

"Listen to me Kagome, I Love You. No matter what you say or do, I wont get mad at you. I promise." I cup her chin and lift it up so that she can look me in the eyes.

"Inyasha, I'm pregnant."

My heart stops.

A baby? We're going to have a baby?

I let out a breathless laugh. "Love that's it? You avoided me for three months just because you're going to have my baby!" I wrap my arms around her waist again and start laying kiss all around her face.

"What do you mean that's it. A baby is big and I was scared you did want one." she mumbles against my lips.

She still loves me. She was just afraid I didn't want to have a baby. Silly girl.

"You're stupid. Of course I would want a baby with _you_. You are my world now." I tell her.

" I love you Inuyasha."

"Awwww!" the crowd cries out. Both mines and Kagome's face turns red. I forgot we had an audience.

"How about we finish this at home?" I smile down at her.

"I would love that." and with that I pick up the mother of my child and storm out the club.

I cant thank the heavens enough for not taking my heart away from me.

* * *

Yay! They're so cute, Lol.

By the way, the song Inuyasha sings is by a beautiful man named **J-holiday.**

Gosh, I almost drop a tear every time I listen to that song.

I think it's cause my boyfriend dedicated this song to me when we were broken up.

Yea….that's mite be why.

Anyways my loves, what do you think?

Not too bad for my first one-shot.

Review.


End file.
